One Of These Days
by AvisDraconis
Summary: He was a really mysterious guy and I knew almost everything about him. If you're wondering why it's because I started paying attention to him. I started observing him and almost everything he does all because of one damn reason. He confessed to me. He told me he has been liking me ever since. I didn't know why. How could Hyuuga Neji fall in love with a simple girl like me?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

He was a really mysterious guy. I'm not saying that in a creepy and eerie way but rather I don't understand him. He was the special and always been the number one student in our batch. Girls want to be with him and guys want to be like him. I as much as I don't want to admit but he is really gorgeous. I always thought so even as a kid. He has this long, shiny dark brown hair that was always tied into a low ponytail. He had the most beautiful whitish-lavender eyes that always looked so cold yet daring. He has pale and really smooth skin and everything about him just makes him look like a god came down from heaven. I heard that he's also very wealthy and I assume as well since he came from one of the most prestigious clan in our city. He's very smart, athletic, popular everything good you can comment about him. If there's one thing that he's not good at it would be expressing his feelings. If you're wondering why I know all of these it's because I started paying attention to him. I started observing him and almost everything he does all because of one damn reason. He _confessed_ to me. He told me he has been liking me ever since. I for one didn't know how to respond to this. I never really payed attention to him before but it's not like I don't find him attractive hell it is totally the opposite. That's how I knew all of these about him. I didn't know why. How could Hyuuga Neji fall in love with a simple girl like me?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good Morning Tenten-chan!" Futaba my classmate greeted me as I was about to enter the classroom. I smiled and waved back. It's very rare for people to greet me but since Futaba and I became groupmates last school year we instantly became friends. Sadly, we aren't classmates this school year. The classroom was half full and there's only 20 minutes left till homeroom starts.

By the way the name's Mizuki Tenten. I'm a senior this school year and it's my last year here before college. I'm 17 and I'm not that bad at academics and I can say I'm really good at sports. I have only one best friend though her name's Haruno Sakura and she's a year younger than me. She's freakin smart and beautiful. She's popular with boys and she can be really whiny. Anyways _this is my story._

Girls started to squeal loudly and some of them even squeezed themselves to look at the window. I rolled my eyes and continued doodling on my notebook. I bet it's Uchiha Sasuke girls are obsessed with him even my best friend. I couldn't stand most people around here in school which makes me pretty much a loner or more like I chose to carefully pick my friends and the people I talk to.

"Neji-kun's our classmate!" One of my girl classmate fangirled. Oh so it's him I see.

"Neji-kun you can seat here if you want" Another girl squealed and the room was full of chatters. Sometimes I really pity the guy girls' just won't leave him alone and I'm pretty sure sooner or later he would explode.

"Is this seat taken?" A smooth baritone voice asked and it took me sometime to realize that the person was talking to me. I look up from doodling on my notebook only to see Hyuuga Neji staring at me with his usual cold eyes. He really had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. It's color is whitish-lavender yeah that color exists it's white and has tint of lavender. I think it's what really makes him good looking the most his stern and cold eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked again this time he's frowning.

"Huh?" Dumb. That's how I felt when I asked this. I don't want to look like a fangirl because I'm really not. I just don't care about boys and I'm not dyke. Most of my schoolmates assume that I am. I know they're really mature right? Ha.

"Is this seat taken?" He repeated.

"No" I said and resumed to doodling on my notebook. I see him seat beside me on my right using my peripheral vision. I was seated just beside a window which I chose because the teacher wouldn't see me much since I'm at the very back.

"Take a seat everybody we're about to start" Our homeroom teacher said. I kept my notebook underneath my table and placed my ball pen inside my pocket.

"The name's Sarutobi Asuma call me Asuma-sensei and no you're not allowed to call me any other than that" He's blunt. Asuma-sensei is our mathematics teacher last school year so I guess he's also our math teacher this year. He's decent and can be strict sometimes but I guess he's okay.

"And by the way where you seat right now will be where you will seat for the whole school year." Asuma-sensei said without looking at us. Some of my classmates were happy. Some were not so galvanized and some didn't bother to react like the man seating beside me. I glanced at him at the corner of my eye and he was looking at the front casually. He was always like this how would I know? He's a basketball varsity not to mention a captain and a really good martial artist. We go to the same martial arts school during weekends and even after school but we never get to talk much. I rarely even approach him or observe him.

"The rest of the time period you can do whatever you want get to know each other since it's first day of school" Asuma-sensei said as he sits down making my classmates mutter some "yeahs!" and "yes!".

"What?" The same voice of the man I'm secretly staring at snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked the same thing making him look at me finally. He stared at me those cold and daring white eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows whilst looking at me. He wasn't even looking at me a while ago when I was staring at him how could he notice me? Is he some sort of sensor type?

"You're staring" He remarked making me blush. He's really sensor type alright. Now I know why girls like him. When you look at him properly he's really handsome. He has a perfectly sculpted face and his long hair really complimented his physical features. I bet he looks good in every hairstyle. I wish I had his hair though.

"Are you mute now?" He continued making me snap out of my daydream again. Okay I may be boyish but I'm totally not naïve when it comes to being near a very handsome guy.

"N-No it's just that there's something on your hair. I-it might have flew its way there since it's sort of windy around here." I excused and I just can't imagined how lame it was. I mentally slapped my forehead for my stupidity.

"Hn. Then can you get it for me?" The way he said it made me blush. But he didn't seem to be uncomfortable while asking me for it. Any fangirl would be fainting by now but not me. I casually reached my hand for his hair which actually contains zero dirt or dust. I gulped while doing this. I don't know what he was thinking but if he's thinking of me as a fangirl then _why would he let me touch his hair right?_

His hair is so smooth and silky. It's the hair that probably all girls dream of. I started running my hands on it and I swear he didn't mind. I can't believe I'm doing this. I just want to keep touchi-

"Did you get it?" His voice made me jump.

"Yeah" I lied and removed my fingers from touching his hair. I sat properly and tried not to stare at him again. I was blushing madly and I decided to look at the window instead so he wouldn't notice me.

But my eyes were just so uncooperative I decided to steal one last glance at him from the corner of my eyes.

 _I swear I saw his cheeks flush only it was microscopic._


End file.
